1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to processing three-dimensional (3D) image data.
2. Related Art
Multiple cameras can be used to observe a scene from different locations. The most common framework to combine information about the scene from multiple locations may be three-dimensional (3D) world Cartesian coordinates. While comprehensive in scope, the use of image processing based on 3D Cartesian coordinates may be a hindrance in situations where 3D understanding of the scene is limited. In addition, the processing of image data using 3D coordinates may involve retaining more information than necessary.